Dobacho
|ailments = Poison Soiled |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology Dobacho is a large, long, slim Leviathan that superficially resembles an otter. Most of its body is covered in a brown-colored fur-like material similar to pycnofibers seen in pterosaurs. Its "fur" has multiple black blotches while its underside is covered in cream-colored scales. The muzzle is short and sloping, giving the head a ball-shaped appearance. It also lacks external ears. It possesses webbing and claws on all four of its feet. Its tail is also rather long, and is overall flattened and paddle-like. Abilities Dobacho is equipped with venomous claws that it uses to defend itself from predators and hunters. It can also spit its foul-smelling saliva to further deter them. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Leviathan *Suborder: Sea Beast Wyvern *Infraorder: Otter Wyvern *Family: Doba *Species: Dobacho Habitat Range Dobacho is known to inhabit the Frozen Seaway and the Polar Sea where their fur protects them from the cold. They can also be found within the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, and the Misty Peaks. They have been recently been discovered in the New World, living near the shore of the Ancient Forest and in the Kelp Forest. Ecological Niche Dobacho is carnivorous. Its diet largely consists of fish, but it will also feed on frogs, crustaceans, sea urchins, clams, and Herbivores such as Kelbi and Kestodon. It is an active hunter, chasing prey in the water or searching the beds of rivers, lakes or the seas. Dobacho often resides in the middle of the food chain so it competes with other predators such as Rathalos, Nargacuga, and Phyla-Phola. Biological Adaptations Dobacho's body covered in a brown-colored fur-like material similar to pycnofibers seen in pterosaurs. This coat of pycnofibers is soft and dense, keeping it dry, warm, and somewhat buoyant underwater. It uses its powerful webbed feet and long, muscular tail to swim. Its feet are tipped with claws that secrete venom, which serves as a defense mechanism alongside its foul-smelling saliva. Dobacho that live in colder areas such as the Frozen Seaway and the Polar Sea have high metabolic rates to help keep them warm. Behavior Behavior differs between individuals. Some are largely solitary, while others live in groups. These groups may be fairly small, usually consisting of about 5 adults and any offspring. Solitary are usually more aggressive than those that live in groups. Regardless, Dobacho is a playful creature and appears to engage in various behaviors for sheer enjoyment, such as finding and playing with small stones. Etymology Dobacho is derived from dobharchú (an obsolete Irish word for otter). Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Cold Cancel, Constitution +1, Detect, Stam Recov Up |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Cold Cancel, Constitution +1, Detect, Stam Recov Up |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Dobacho will roar when it first sees the hunter and whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Bite': Dobacho takes a step forward and bites the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Soiled. **'Double Bite': Dobacho takes a step forward and bites the hunter. It then takes another step forward as it bites the hunter again. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Soiled. **'Quintuple Bite': Dobacho walks forward as it repeatedly bites the hunter. It will attempt to bite the hunter five times in a row. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Soiled. This attack is only used in rage mode. *'Claw Swipe': Dobacho simply swipes at the hunter with one of its forelegs, depending on which side the hunter is on. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Poison. **'Repeated Claw Swipes': Dobacho repeatedly swipes its claws at the hunter, moving forward with each swipe. It will swipe its claws up to 5 time. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Poison. This attack is only used in rage mode. *'Claw Stamp': Dobacho raises one of its forelegs and then slams its claws down on the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Poison. *'Tail Whip': Dobacho looks behind and flicks its tail from side to side. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Body Slam': Dobacho rears back and stands on its hind legs, taking two steps forwards or backwards and then falls forward, crushing the hunter beneath its large body as it gets back on all fours. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Sliding Charge': Dobacho backs up a bit and then charges forward, sliding on its belly as it does so. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Side Check': Dobacho turns a bit so its side is facing the hunter. It then quickly moves forward, making an S-shape with its body as it slams into the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Nasty Spit': Dobacho spits a ball of brownish saliva at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Soiled. **'Triple Nasty Spit': Dobacho spits three balls of brownish saliva at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Soiled. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene TBA Turf Wars TBA Notes *Dobacho was inspired by the Dobhar-chú, a legendary creature from Irish folklore. is based on various species of otters in the subfamily Lutrinae. *Its head, chest, and front legs can be broken while its tail can be severed and carved. *When low on stamina it will eat from a fishing spot. *Dobacho's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Leviathan Category:Poison Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko